


The Strange Woodlands Beauty

by JennaSW



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers for the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaSW/pseuds/JennaSW
Summary: Their goals accomplished, and their journey over, H'aanit and Primrose have decided to travel together as they make their gradual way back to Noblecourt. While staying the night at an inn, the two discover that they may be more than simply traveling companions, or even friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Note: Just a little idea I had after finishing H’aanit’s story. I may continue this in the future.

 

* * *

 

 

“In truth, I think part of me thought that it would be much the same as it was for you, when I finally accomplished my goal.” Primrose leaned back against the headrest of her bed. She and H’aanit had stopped at an inn for the night on the journey they’d both promised each other, what felt like a lifetime ago, but couldn’t have been more than a few weeks.

“What dost thou mean?” H’aanit looked toward her friend, prompting an annoyed growl from the massive snow leopard she’d been petting. “Freten not, Linde.” The cat let out a pur that shook her bed when she resumed petting her soft fur.

“It sounds silly.” Primrose pulled the woolen blanket tight to her chest. She felt almost like a child again. She hadn’t been one in a very long time.

“Nothing thou wouldst seyen would sound silly.”

“H’aanit...” She sighed, staring at her hands. She could still feel the blood staining them. She had no regrets, it had needed doing, but it changed nothing.

“Primrose, thou needst not tell me if though wilt not, but I shall judge thee not, no matter how foolish thou might thinkest thou beest.”

Linde growled in agreement.

“Even Linde agreest with me.”

She sighed, tossing the blanket away and swinging her legs out of bed to stare at her friend. “Part of me felt that maybe, just like when we slew the Redeye for you, that perhaps, somehow, by killing the crow, that perhaps my father would be back, or at least at peace. Instead, I’ve learned things I never wanted to know, killed the only man I’ve ever loved, debased myself in every possible way, and now, when it’s all over, it feels like nothing has really changed.” Simeon’s words still haunted her. He’d insisted that her father had wanted none of this, that he would only want her to find happiness and that she had twisted his memory to suit her vengeance. She knew he was wrong. He had to be. Yet it weighed on her still, adding to the considerable burden she already bore.

H’aanit nodded, staring into the eyes of the snow leopard before she turned to the woman opposite her. This time, though the petting ceased, Linde remained silent. “That is not at all silly. Truly, I hadst thought mine master dead when I founde him petrifiede in that forest. I am sorry that thy father’s fate wast not so temporary.”

Shaking her head, Primrose stared at the thick goat-skin shoes worn by the huntress. “You’ve lost your family too. I shouldn’t be moaning to you about this.”

“I lost mine parents, but not mine family. I was a babe, and knewe them not. Thou hadst to –” she cuts off suddenly, realizing the folly of her actions. She would not force her friend to relive the most horrid day of her life. “We slewen them. Thy father can resteth in peace now he hast beene avenged.”

“I just hope you’re right.” With a heavy sigh, she leaned back against the headboard, her hands folding behind her head. After a moment, an eye opened, as her head turned back toward H’aanit. “Did I hear you say that your master was family? That seems so unlike you. Finally admitting it.” Saying that word again, ‘master,’ still felt so wrong. The way they’d coped with the deaths of their parents had been so different, and yet they’d both had someone they had to call that. Primrose was glad that she’d killed Helgenish first.

“Thine ears art surely mistaken.” Her face turning a bright red, she turned from her companion, and could swear that Linde’s roar sounded almost like a laugh.

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s what you said.”

“’Tis all thine dream, Primrose.”

“Of course. I don’t know what I was thinking.” The blanket wrapped tight about her once again, Primrose allowed her eyes to shut. She wasn’t quite sure what she’d been expecting when she requested this adventure. Maybe she just wasn’t ready to be alone again. Nevertheless, she was happy to find that H’aanit’s company was still the pleasant distraction she needed.

Unfortunately, not even the steady breathing – and light snoring – of the huntress in the bed next to her was enough to quell the nightmares. She was no stranger to them, they’d been hounding her since she was a child. She had thought that once she had her vengeance, that then she could finally know peace. It had worked for a time, though that time was scarcely over a week.

She awoke in a cold sweat, panting in the still night air. Duskbarrow’s crickets still chirped the night away outside the thin window. She’d wanted a place secluded, quiet, and far away from the reaches of any criminal organization, and it was tough to find a smaller village than this one. Eventually, she would return to Noblecourt – she still had much to accomplish there. She just wanted a bit more time first.

“H’aanit?” she called softly in the dark room, not wanting to wake the other woman if she was asleep.

The blankets of the other bed stirred and Linde let out a mewl. “Yes, Primrose?” the response finally came, followed promptly by a yawn. “Are you all right?”

Blinking in the near dark, scarcely able to see her hand in front of her face, Primrose realized that she wasn’t sure what she was asking for. It wasn’t like she’d planned on climbing into H’aanit’s bed with her – at least not over a nightmare. It certainly wouldn’t be the first woman’s bed she’d shared, but she refused to do so over her dream. “It’s nothing. Just a bad dream.”

“I had thought they had stoppeden.”

Grinding her teeth, Primrose was thankful for the darkness. She didn’t have to hide the slight blush that had come to her cheeks. “You’d noticed?”

“Thou hadst seemed to suffer through them every night. I feared for thee, and was grateful when they halteden. I willen they won’t returnen.”

She could hardly believe it. H’aanit had been worried about her. All this time, she’d thought they were mere traveling companions, yet they had truly become friends. She made the two steps from her bed to H’aanit’s and sat at her feet. She wouldn’t sleep there, she just needed to feel someone else for a moment, someone who didn’t want her dead. “You’re always so honest, H’aanit. I’m surprised this is the first you’ve said of it.”

“I thought that thou wouldst rather I not. I willen not to push.”

Prim leaned her head against Linde, finding soft warm fur and a pleasing purr. She couldn’t bring herself to actually lean on H’aanit so literally, but she still had warmth, presence, and someone to talk to. She felt for her dagger and realized that she’d left it under her pillow. It was the first time since she was a child that the blade had left her side and she felt strangely naked without it. “Thank you for that,” she offered lamely. She was still not used to having someone care about her. The last person to do that had died, and the one before her had stabbed her and murdered her father. She had a bad track record with getting close to people.

“Wouldst thou like to talk about it?”

Taking a deep breath, Primrose considered the offer. “It’s nothing I haven’t told you before. I just still can’t shake the memory, but now there’s no one to kill over it.” She started when she felt a hand touch her. It groped blindly for a moment, gripping soft flesh through her gown before landing on her shoulder. It was calloused, rough, the hands of a warrior. Hands like hers. H’aanit’s hand.

“I’ll stay up with thee. Thou needst not be alone anymore. I’m by thy side.”

Perhaps this was why she’d asked H’aanit to join her in the first place. The two had been through a lot together, helped each other through impossible tasks, and made it out alive, and she’d always felt a certain kinship with the older woman. Perhaps it was just that they were both orphans, but that was hardly uncommon in this age. “I know you are, H’aanit. We promised we’d protect each other.”

“Indeed, and just as I promisede, I shall keep thee safe.”

She’d been promised such before, and it always came with a price, and a healthy amount of lies. H’aanit had never lied to her. As forthright as she was, she had trouble believing the woman was even capable of it. “You mean it, don’t you?”

She could almost see the surprised look on her face. “Why woulde I not? Thou art dear to me, Primrose. I’m happy to calle thee my friend.”

She’d never really had one before. “I suppose I just can’t quite get used to it. Not after Yusufa.”

The hand gripped her shoulder tighter. “I’m not her.”

She nodded. She doubted that H’aanit could see the motion, but she seemed to accept it. “I should go back to my own bed and let you sleep.”

H’aanit’s hand stayed on her shoulder, the grip looser, but still offering a reassuring presence. “Thou dost not havest to leave.”

She peered through the dark, trying to meet the eyes of the other woman. She could almost make them out. “Are you sure? I know you need your sleep.”

“Master trained me to go many nights without sleep if need be.” Her hand shifted, sliding to the small of her back, so as not to hit Linde, and sliding under, wrapping around her, pulling her just the slightest bit closer. “Thou needn’t beest alone tonight.”

Just for tonight? Primrose had to wonder. Her giggle filled the quiet room. She could scarcely believe what seemed to be happening. “Are you inviting me to share your bed, H’aanit? I wouldn’t have expected such.”

Silence reigned for several agonizingly long moments, as Primrose began to fear that her joke had frightened the huntress. “Why wouldst thou expect it not?”

Her hand was still on the small of Primrose’s back. Perhaps it wasn’t only for convenience. “Surely, you jest. You haven’t – I mean you don’t – you’re not –” She managed to hold back her laugh this time. Primrose, indefatigable seducer of men and woman alike, was tongue-tied in the arms of a pretty woman. The other dancers would have never let her hear the end of this.

“Hast thou?”

  
Even in the dark, Primrose felt that H’aanit must be able to see her smirk. “Of course I have. I learned many things in my time, pleasing men and women was one of the more useful skills. I’ve had more than my fair share of practice.”

There were many different answers that she would have expected in response, the snicker that left H’aanits lips was not one of them. “Eliza helpede me learne a thing or two as well. There were many nights when I hunted not and master was away, while she kepte mine company.”

Primrose’s jaw dropped. She knew that H’aanit was older than her, but she’d seemed to naive in the ways of men, she certainly hadn’t expected it to be because she was instead versed in the ways of women. She’d have expected her to have been intimately acquainted with beasts before that was the case. “Oh.”

“That surprisest thee?”

Subtlety was supposed to be one of her virtues. What had H’aanit done to her? Or perhaps it was simply the fulfillment of her quest finally allowing her to be a normal girl again. She preferred that over the idea that it was this strange woman causing the butterflies in her stomach. “I suppose.”

“Then allow me to state it clearly. Wouldst thou willeth to share mine bed?”

She hesitated. It was a terrible idea, but H’aanit wasn’t Simeon. In a thousand years, Primrose couldn’t imagine H’aanit deluding or betraying her. Sharing her bed was appealing, maybe even necessary, but how could she possibly say yes to this? It just didn’t make sense. No answer seemed to make sense. “I would,” she finally breathed, shocked by her own words.

She felt herself pulled closer to the larger woman, and could almost make out grey eyes staring down at her. Then her eyes were closed, as she felt chapped lips meeting hers. The kiss was gentler than she’d expected, the lips softer, yet almost as rough and firm as the hand on her waist. She gave in, throwing her arms around H’aanit’s neck, her fingers twining through the ruddy locks. Their kiss seemed to go on forever. At one point she heard a thump as Linde leaped from the bed to make room for them.

They went no further than that kiss that night, but by the time their lips parted, they both knew that in that instant, everything had changed. They laid with each other, their hearts beating an excited synchronous rhythm, as their minds turned over again and again, sorting out this new discovery. Neither of them had thought that this was what they’d been looking for on this journey, but perhaps it was exactly what they needed.

In the morning, they found Linde in the other bed, and they made their way from the inn with scarcely a word, only stopping to grab a couple loaves of bread for the road. They had time, they would discover what this meant for them long before they’d ever make their way to Noblecourt.


	2. Chapter 2

Conversation had been kept to a minimum as they made their way on the long road. They were both rapt in thought, trying to sort out what the previous night’s events meant. It wasn’t that it was anything they were opposed to, but it had been far from something they’d expected, and certainly nothing they’d intended to seek out.

Their distraction was enough to attract the attention of an unsavory crowd. H’aanit leapt before Primrose, before the dancer had noticed a thing. It was only then that she heard the telltale sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath. Glancing about, she could see men positioned around them. Bandits.

No doubt they’d tried their hand at Victor’s Hollow, and been sent home empty-handed. The two of them had stopped for lunch in the town. It was possible that they’d been followed, but if Primrose hadn’t noticed that, then she was confident that H’aanit would have. Besides, Linde would have certainly dealt with the pursuers if they’d both somehow both been too preoccupied to notice something so blatant.

One of the men stepped forward, a jaunty grin plastered under hardened eyes as he sauntered over to them, his hand on his hip, mere inches from his scabbard. The road was clear of obstructions, save for the trees that his friends were using for cover, though the nearby river may have masked the initial sounds of their movement. “Afternoon, lasses. Sure is a shame to see two beautiful women travelin’ alone like the two of ye.”

Primrose could hear the huntress before her let out a low chuckle. They had been through far worse than this. These fools didn’t know what they were walking into. “Aren we alone?” H’aanit asked. “I see Linde alongside me. I appreciate thy concern, but I assure thee that we aren fine.”

Primrose had almost expected her to just set on the man without another word. She hoped it wasn’t that she was worried about her. She could handle herself, and she had well proven that over their travels together.

His smile faltered for a moment before he was able to restore it. “I’m just trying to do ye a service. So tell me, why don’t you just hand over your coins, and we’ll make sure that you get to the next town safely.”

“A generous offer. Wouldst thou otherwise strikest us down?”

“Only if it was necessary.”

At that, Linde leapt on the man, ending his life in an instant. His companions leapt out to defend him, far too late, and a flurry of arrows ended four, while the remaining two were brought down by Primrose’s daggers. She had given them time to reconsider their actions. It was no fault of theirs that the bandits were too foolish to realize that they were outmatched.

They stepped around the bodies, Linde falling in behind them. With H’aanit, it often seemed that the monsters would just leave them alone, that they respected her, unfortunately, humans were never quite so wise. Their journey always did its best to stay exciting.

The fight had not delayed them long, but the sun was growing low by the time they had reached the outskirts of S’warkii. “Do you want to stop for the night?” Primrose asked.

H’aanit gave a nervous glance to the road. If they continued on this path, they would bypass her village, but would not reach Flamesgrace until well past sunset, and she was growing tired. She had originally planned on stopping by her home, but after their night in Duskbarrow, she hadn’t wanted to risk her master learning of the new development before she had decided what to tell him. “Perhaps,” she offered, uncertainty warring within her.

“Are you worried?” Prim asked, stopping within arm’s reach of her friend – or whatever they were now.

She nodded.

“Is there anything that he needs to know?” She knew H’aanit well enough to understand her concerns. Even someone who cared about her as much as Z’aanta did could still react unpredictably to such a revelation, and they weren’t even sure what it was that they would potentially be revealing.

“I am not sure.”

Shivering lightly in the evening breeze, Prim did her best to look unconcerned. “It’s up to you. We can keep moving if that’s what you’d like.” She had only stopped in the village briefly on their travels, she hadn’t had the opportunity to look around it, and she had so much new context for that exploration now. She would love to see H’aanit’s home, but it had to be her decision.

“Thou wouldst likest a bed, I presume?”

She tried to keep herself from shivering. She didn’t want to guilt her friend into this. “We can camp if you want.”

H’aanit sighed heavily. She seemed to have made up her mind and turned slightly in the path, toward the fork. “I woulde love for thee to seest my home.”

Prim tried to ignore her heart skipping a beat, much as she tried to ignore the butterflies swarming around inside her belly. This was what she wanted. It was not a feat that she’d ever desired before, she had never allowed herself to grow so close to anyone – she hoped it was exclusively that she had been too consumed by her quest, and not that she had thought she was waiting for Simeon. She was going to meet the woman she – she cut off that thought. That wasn’t true yet, she wouldn’t allow it to be. She was going to meet her friend’s adoptive father and hunting master, and that was all there was to it.

  

* * *

  

A short hour later, they had arrived in the village of S’warkii. Several people swarmed H’aanit, leaving Primrose unattended off to the side. It seemed she’d been missed. “It’s beene so long,” the village elder announced.

“It hast,” she agreed. “Dost thou knowest where master beth?”

Primrose scratched behind Linde’s ear and received a prompt glare in response. Apparently she had not earned that privilege just yet. She took a step back.

“He beth at home.”

“Wilst thou teachest me to shoote a bow?” an eager child asked, before they could proceed any further. He was not the only one, as another ran up. “I am olde enough now, am I not?”

“Perhaps another time,” she offered, placing her hand on his head. “Thou hast grown, but we only stoppen here for the night.”

He looked behind her to see Linde, and found Primrose as well. He quirked his head curiously. Apparently H’aanit didn’t often bring home guests. She waved in greeting. He waved back, confusion still clear on his face.

“Fare thee well,” H’aanit bid him, as they moved past. Her master’s house was nearby, they only had to push past the throng of curious onlookers. A wolf howled in excited bursts as they approached.

The door flew open and the dire wolf jumped out, bounding towards H’aanit. “Hagen!” she called out.

He rubbed his head against her and gave a short crisp bark before turning to Primrose. She stared down at him, already worried just how the dire wolf may respond to a new person encroaching on his property. Fortunately, he seemed to recall her from their journey. He nudged her with his shoulder and led them up a short path to the door.

“H’aanit!” Z’aanta greeted them. He picked her up in his arms, hugging her tight to him. “It hath beene too long.”

She yelped, her cheeks flushing slightly. “Settest me down, Z’aanta!”

He blinked, dropping her on her rump. He stared down at her. “Beth that any way to speakest to thy master?”

“I thoughte I was thy equal now,” she groaned, rubbing at her rear while she made her way to her feet. “I savede thee, did I not?”

“That beth not the way I remember it.”

“Thou werest petrified.”

He turned his back on her and made his way inside. “Thou wouldst do best not to remind an olde hunter of his follies. Wouldst the two of ye liken tea?”

So he had noticed Primrose. They made their way inside, with Hagen rushing between them and Linde following after. “Greetings,” Primrose offered. She felt every bit as awkward as she had feared. She knew this was insane. There was nothing to be awkward about. She’d helped save the man’s life, if she wasn’t a welcome guest, then no one was. It just didn’t change that she had essentially kissed his daughter the previous night. “I would love some tea,” she finally managed.

“I wolde as well.

In the small house, the two women gathered around a table as the older man set the kettle on a stove. He shoveled a few logs into the stove and began preparing the beverage. They had time. Primrose just had to relax.

She looked over at H’aanit and was somewhat relieved to see that she seemed to be doing no better. She was biting her lower lip and fidgeting with the hilt of her axe. It wasn’t too obvious, but she’d spent the last few months with the huntress. She just hoped that the man who’d spent twenty-five years with her wouldn’t notice the same.

Reaching out, Primrose gripped her friend’s hand. She hadn’t even realized she’d been going to do it. She squeezed it reassuringly, willing them both to believe that everything would be okay. It was scary, but there was nothing really to be afraid of. They just had to have tea and stay the night. What could possibly go wrong?  
By the time Z’aanta had poured their tea, Primrose was starting to feel a bit better. From everything she’d heard, he was far more likely to talk their ears off than try to read their body language for every iota of detail. They’d be fine. “So, doth this mean that thy journey hast finally ended?” He asked, his hand smacking the table jovially. “It is good to see thee again, H’aanit.”

“I have missed thee.” Her smile was genuine. It tugged at Primrose’s heart to think that they were keeping something from him. She’d be desperate to tell her father if he was still around. “We travelen still, however. Primrose and I willen to journey more.” Her eyes fell on the other girl, her hand subconsciously reaching for her under the table. The normally hard and alert grey eyes softening as she beheld her. “She beth my friend.” She swallowed, the admission seeming to take from her. Her eyes fell away, returning to her master.

Z’aanta faltered, his cup clattering against the table as he set it down in the midst of picking it up. His eyes narrowed, studying his prentice before turning to Primrose. The latter of whom had an almost irresistible urge to bolt from his scrutinizing gaze. Before she could give in, however, his aged face split open in a maniacal grin, as his fist pounded upon the table again, tea sloshing out of his cup. “’Swounds, H’aanit. I’ve heard thee not sayest such since thee were a babe. Primrose, been it?”

Primrose was not sure she’d ever heard anyone from the Woodlands use the exclamation. It was so much more common in the Sunlands, where she’d spent most of the last decade. He did get around. Watching H’aanit avert her gaze as she tried to form her response, Primrose could feel her affection for the older woman growing all the stronger. They’d both been alone for so long. Only now, after they’d left the other six, did it finally seem that that loneliness was truly over.

H’aanit took in a breath, turning back to the old man. “Thou embarrassest me, Z’aanta. Needest thee speakest so?”

Primrose chuckled wryly at the comment. She was always floored by just how forthright H’aanit was. “And here I was thinking I was just another in a long line,” she teased, prompting her friend to immediately turn red.

Z’aanta’s laughter only grew

“I can see why thee wouldst likest her. If I was only a bit younger, I think I wolde be quite fond of her myself.”

Gnashing her teeth, H’aanit tore her cup from the table, silencing any response she may have been formulating. Primrose sipped her own tea, studying the huntress. Was she jealous? As she couldn’t reach her hand without being too obvious or spilling her tea, she gave H’aanit’s thigh a quick reassuring squeeze through the heavy pelts. She wondered if that meant that there was something of which to be jealous.

“Now pray tell,” Z’aanta continue, as if he’d not noticed his words having any effect, “What haven ye encountereden on your journey? Slayen you any strange creatures?”

The cup clanked quietly on the table, as the once again composed H’aanit’s smile returned, her teeth bared in an eager challenge. “We haven encountereden creatures the likes of which thee wouldst never dreamest.”

“We even slew a dragon,” Prim added.

“Thou hast already told me of thy dragon, many times that night, haven you slain nothing since? I bestede a beast Fifty fathoms in length, with horns that touchedeth the skies. ‘Twas the mightiest of beasts. I’ve no doubt that it wolde putteth your hunts to shame.”

“Fifty fathoms? Thou surely jestest.”

“Nay, ‘tweren Fifty fathoms if it weren an inch.”

Leaning forward and almost knocking over her tea, H’aanit met her master’s eyes. “We’ve foughte a beast twice that size. Its head blockede out the night sky as we fought, and it tooke a hundred arrows to bringeth it down.”

“I’d have it in two. One through each eye.”

“It hade a dozen.”

His hands folded behind his head as he leaned back in his chair, answering her with a warm grin. “Thou art truly my prentice. No other hunter couldst be thy equal.”

“That wouldst include thee, master.”

“So it wolde.” His smile only grew larger, showing yellowed teeth.

Smirking, she drained the rest of her tea. Z’aanta’s praise seemed to have given her a greater confidence than she’d ever known. Primrose found it more than a little alluring. Her foot brushed against H’aanit’s and the two exchanged glances that neither of them could read. There were so many emotions they both wanted to convey and neither of them could settle on a single one.

“Now, Primrose,” Z’aanta announced. He really didn’t shut up. “I neede to knowe who this woman with whom my prentice travels beth. We met but briefly.”

There it was. She truly was meeting H’aanit’s father. This was a deed she’d been avoiding her whole life. She’d never allowed herself to grow close enough to risk it, even if that hadn’t quite been the reason. “My name is Primrose Azelhart, daughter of Geoffrey Azelhart.”

Clearly he recognized the name. His eyes narrowed as he studied her, finishing his tea. “Just what art thou draggingest my prentice into?”

She flushed. That was just embarrassing. She’d been put in far less pleasant positions and been substantially less bothered. The truth was that she was scared she may indeed be dragging H’aanit into danger in a world that she didn’t understand. Primrose just knew that she didn’t want to have to go through it without her. “Nothing that she can’t handle. Your apprentice is more than capable enough. H’aanit is the strongest woman I’ve ever known.”

That seemed to placate him. His smile returned. “Indeed she beth. I coulde not be more proud.”

Primrose had expected that he would continue grilling her. It was exactly what she’d been dreading and it seemed inevitable at that point. Instead he launched into a tale of some great hunt he’d been on in his youth. Then another. And another. At some point he seemed to fall asleep in the middle of a tale, only to continue telling it.

Before he could start another story, H’aanit rose. “We both been tired from the road. We shall taken my bed. Rest well, Z’aanta.” She hesitated before calling her master his name, but being his equal had seemed to mean a lot to her. Even if he was a father to her, that respect was worth more than addressing him as such.

She led the way to the bed in a small corner of the house. It was scarcely big enough for one of them. Primrose choked down a lump in her throat as she swallowed the meaning of this. H’aanit wanted to share a bed with her again. With Z’aanta mere feet away. they would obviously go no further than the previous night, but it meant that they would not even start out with the pretense of separate beds.

Once in their nightclothes, Primrose found herself in the older woman’s arms, hot breath warming her, along with the large woman’s body heat. Her own breath caught in her throat. This was all so unlike her. She could scarcely believe what H’aanit reduced her to. She was like a child with a crush. When H’aanit’s lips pressed against her hair, she thought she may well go mad.

“I thanke thee. I am sure that was most unnerving. Thou didst not speakest a word of –” she trailed off, “of us.”

Primrose rested her own hand on the one over her belly. She searched for her voice. She knew that she had to have left it somewhere around there. It could not have gone far. “Us?” she finally managed to ask.

“That beth to say – I meane, if thou willest – unless… Primrose?” She asked, her voice faint in the still night. Linde and Hagen slept on the floor nearby and they could hear Z’aanta snoring a small distance away.

“You don’t need to worry.” She turned, her eyes meeting the frightened grey ones of her lover. “I don’t know precisely where we might be going with this, I’m sure we want different things in life, but I am entirely willing to see where this goes.”

Warm lips met hers for the briefest instant before H’aanit pulled away a fraction of an inch. “I have just never – not really.”

“Nor have I.” Her hand strode down H’aanit’s side, resting on her hip. “We have time. Let’s enjoy our travels. We can figure everything out.”

“Thou art right. I shoulde not worry so.”

“It’s cute.”

H’aanit’s body heat seemed to only grow. When Primrose cupped her friend’s cheek she could feel just how heavily she was flushing. “Thou art far cuter and more beautiful.”

It was a long while before either of them could relax enough to sleep. So much lay before them, and finding just what it may be seemed both the most enticing and terrifying of journeys. Their former quests seemed to be almost nothing in comparison, though they both knew that they would only feel that way in the moment. Before long, no matter what answers they found, they would see just how foolish they’d seemed in that moment, thinking this was more overwhelming than the pursuit of vengeance and the salvation of a loved one. In that moment, however, nothing could have seemed more important. They had each other, in whatever way it was, and they wanted nothing more than to find out just where this new road would lead.


	3. Chapter 3

The road to Flamesgrace, though scarce with monsters, was made treacherous by its near constant snowfall. Unfortunately, on the day they decided to pass, it was not snowing, and this managed to make it even worse. Rather than soft fresh powder to convey them, there was ice and slush. Halfway up the mountain, it was growing to the point where they had to put all of their attention on their footing.

Linde let out a roar, warning her human companions of a particularly rough patch. H’aanit reached toward Primrose to help her pass it, but she leapt over the icy spot in a single bound, landing softly on the other end on both feet. “Did you need any help?” she asked, turning back to the huntress. Dance on a few stages covered in spilled ale and no icy mountain can best you. 

H’aanit smirked, shaking her head. She didn’t even bother to jump, just stepping through the patch, her footing never faltering. Either the goat skin boots had a better grip than Primrose had expected, or the huntress’s experience stalking her prey had made her at least as sure footed as the dancer. Either way she was impressed. 

“Thou seemest surprised.”

“You never cease to amaze me, H’aanit.”

With that, she promptly lost her footing. Primrose and Linde both darted forward, in fear that she would plummet over the cliff, but she landed soundly on the ground, her shoulders and head absorbing most of the impact. Her face seemed redder than the fall and cold could account for, which was certainly saying something. 

Primrose was more than a little worried that she was responsible for her friend’s fall. She might have distracted her just a bit too much. “Are you all right?”

“It weren but a slip. I am unharmed.”

“Are you sure? Do you want me to take a look? I have some grapes if you need them.”

The chagrined expression on her face as she heaved herself to her feet made it hard to take her seriously. “I tolde thee, I am fine. I neede not any assistance.” 

Primrose slipped her hand around the taller woman’s waist. “I know how capable you are, but we’re looking after each other, right? You don’t have to do it alone.”

Gritting her teeth, H’aanit groaned lowly. “I am well. Let us moven on. Thou dost not need to worry about me.”

She was going to do it either way. “H’aanit.”

“I promise thee, I am unharmed. I wille to continue, it beth growing colder.”

Now that, she couldn’t argue with. They needed to keep moving, lest they find themselves freezing on this mountain. Primrose shivered in response, the temperature now first in her mind. “You’re right, let’s go.” She had grabbed some furs from Z’aanta’s cabin, but it seemed to be doing little to keep out the cold. She was too accustomed to the warmth of the Sunlands. Her recent journeying throughout Orsterra had done little to acclimate her to this weather.

She didn’t even notice as something heavy was draped over her shoulders. “I thinke thou needest this more than me.” 

Primrose looked over her shoulder, finding H’aanit’s heavy furs gone and only the thick shirt she wore beneath it visible. The white pelt now peaked out over her own shoulder. “H’aanit –” she began. 

“Nay. So long as we moven, I am warm enough. I want to looke after thee.”

“Oh.” She found herself blushing as she realized the implications. It was clear what they were becoming, but she hadn’t expected anything like this, at least not yet. She had trouble even imagining that someone could care for her so. “I don’t want you to freeze, H’aanit. Are you sure?” She didn’t want to give up the token of affection that was now bringing her to a substantially more comfortable temperature, but she’d far rather they both be a bit uncomfortable than she be fine and her friend end up frostbitten.

“Wouldst thou prefer this?” She slung her arm around the smaller woman, letting the fur warm the two of them. 

Primrose absolutely preferred that. “Just make sure you watch your feet. I don’t want you falling again.” She wanted to bite her tongue. H’aanit was being so kind, so loving, and all she was doing in return was taunting her. She truly was unfit for a real relationship.

H’aanit didn’t reply. Prim wished that she could take it back. Every moment the silence dragged on longer was an eternal agony for her. She had hurt the woman she was falling for. At least to herself, she could finally admit it. H’aanit was so wonderful, far greater than she could ever deserve, and she was lost in her. She didn’t want their travels to ever end, and it ate at her to know that they were growing so close to Noblecourt. They would arrive the next day. Perhaps she should suggest a detour? 

H’aanit stopped suddenly and Primrose followed suit without even another step. Her eyes darted around, searching for any enemy that may lie in weight. She couldn’t believe she’d done it again. She’d managed to grow so rapt in her thoughts that she had missed whatever cue had clued in her companion. “What is it?” she asked, after she continued to find nothing before or behind them.

“We misseden the other path.”

 

* * *

   
  


The two of them retraced their steps and found the correct path. After checking in at the inn, they decided to pay a visit to the church and see if Ophilia was available. It hadn’t been long, but it would be nice to see their friend again.

As soon as they walked into the building, a pair of arms threw themselves around H’aanit’s neck. “I can’t believe you’re here!” Ophilia squealed. “I saw you from the window.” 

H’aanit rested her hand on the other woman’s back. “I have missed thee as well, Ophilia.”

After an exceedingly long moment, Ophilia finally released the huntress and turned to Primrose, throwing her arms around her as well. “It’s good to see you, Prim.”

“You too, Phili. Have you been doing all right?”

She nodded, her chin pressing into Primrose’s back. “It’s been tough with father gone, but we’re managing. Lianna and I.”

“Where beth Lianna?” 

Pulling away from Primrose, she smiled up at H’aanit. “She’s busy right now. Maybe we could go grab dinner? By the time we’ve finished, she should be done with the service.” 

“Lead the way,” Primrose offered. 

She led them toward the back of the church, to the kitchens. They had expected to go to the tavern, and surprise was clear on both of their faces.  “I wanted to cook for you,” Ophilia explained. That was concerning.

A short while later, they had wine, mutton, and a few loaves of bread on a small table in the church, near a window through which they could watch the snow as it resumed falling, seeming to attempt to make up for its prior absence with its furiosity. Perhaps staying in the church had been the best idea after all.

Though all three seats were on different ends of the table, H’aanit and Primrose had subconsciously moved their chairs nearer each other. Neither of them had yet reached out for the other, but just being closer was a great comfort. They were already truly hopeless.

“So where have the two of you gone in your travels since we went our separate ways?” Ophilia asked as she finally settled into her chair, having put away the last of the supplies she’d used.

“Just around,” Primrose replied. “We went down to Sunshade and saw how the tavern was being managed since I’d last been there. The new man seems to be a lot better. I even talked to a few of the dancers there and while it was mostly new faces, they seemed to be much happier than they had been under Helgenish.” A wicked grin spread across her face as she recalled ending that vile wretch of a man. It had been so long coming. She only wished she could’ve done it before he’d killed Yusufa.

“We exploreden ancient caverns,” H’aanit added. “I capturede fearsome monsters, the likes of which I’d never seen. Linde hasth madeth many new friends. They weren truly formidable adversaries.”

“Please, we wiped the floor with them.”

“Beest nice, they been worthy of respect. They weren the lords of their domains.”

Ophilia glanced between them. “So you really did it.”

“What, captured a bunch of monsters?” Prim asked, squinting at the priestess. 

Ophilia rolled her eyes. “So how long has it been going on? I knew it would happen as soon as you two decided to travel together. I’d seen the way you looked at each other.”

Realization dawned on both H’aanit and Primrose. They shifted in their chairs, their gazes turning away from each other. Prim stared at the stove, while H’aanit dug into her food.

“Oh come on, tell me. I’m your friend.” Ophilia looked genuinely hurt, as if if they didn’t immediately confess everything she would start to cry. It was effective.

“Been we?” H’aanit asked, setting her fork down and turning back to Primrose.

She chewed on her lip. She certainly wanted them to be, but there was so much more that she had to do. It wasn’t fair to expect H’aanit to just go along with her. She had a life of her own. “In truth, I thought the two of you far more likely to end up together.” Primrose admitted by way of deflecting.

Ophilia blushed as bright as the Sacred Flame. “I – what?”

H’aanit stared down at Primrose, trying to figure out just what was going through her mind. 

Meanwhile, Phili was so flustered by the question that rather than it having served its intended purpose of distracting her, she now seemed doubly focused on her interrogation. Now everyone was staring at Prim. She hated having to make these decisions. She wanted to just go fade away into the shadows. “Would you like to be?” she finally asked H’aanit, her voice weak. She hadn’t felt so terrified in years.

Her cheeks flushing, H’aanit nodded. “I wolde. Thou art very special to me, Primrose. I wolde follow thee to the ends of the earth.”

Her breath came out shaky. She still felt guilty dragging H’aanit along on her own business, but at least she seemed willing. “Okay.” She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I would like that as well.”

Before she could even think to regret her choice, H’aanit closed the distance between them, her lips meeting Primrose’s. The kiss remained proper, chaste, fit for the confines of a church, but it felt amazing. Warmth spread through Prim,spreading downward from the kiss. She gripped H’aanit’s leg, madly clinging to her. She’d been lost for so long, and only in this woman had she finally found succor, she’d finally found a home. She was lost again, but no longer on her own, now she was entirely lost in this strange beauty from the Woodlands.

“I’m so happy for you two!” Ophilia squeaked. 

“So then you don’t want her after all?” Primrose asked, once she’d managed to recompose herself.

Blushing again, but with less vigor this time, she shook her head. She simply wouldn’t be distracted by that tangent, no matter how hard Primrose tried. “I’m already quite taken.”

“Oh?”

Her eyes widened. “By the church! Not anyone or anything else. I just mean I wouldn’t have the time. I –” her gaze turned down to her plate, where the food was quickly growing cold. “Let’s eat,” she said sheepishly.

She didn’t have to tell them twice. It had been a long day on the trail and the two women were starving. The food was – Primrose hesitated. It wasn’t bad by any means. It was thoroughly edible. Just no where near as good as anything H’aanit had fixed for her. Still, it was a massive improvement from the few attempts that Ophilia had made back when they were traveling together. 

By the time they finished supper, Lianna must have finished her service, as she popped into the kitchen. “Good evening,” she greeted them, taking a seat next to her sister. Neither of them were quite sure how she’d known to find them all there. Had they been expected? They’d sent no word to either of the sisters ahead of time. She seemed happy. Perky even. It was a strange and mildly horrifying change from the last time they’d seen her a mere handful of weeks earlier. 

“Good evening,” H’aanit replied, eyeing the woman suspiciously.

Primrose sipped her wine. “I take it you’ve been having fun with Eliza.” From what she’d learned about H’aanit’s experiences with the woman, she seemed to be quite good at broadening women’s horizons. The two had certainly seemed close when they had all left to find the Gate, having just finally brought down that cult for good. 

Her face turned a bright red. “Indeed. That’s certainly what’s been happening.”

Ophilia grinned at her. She must have been thrilled that her sister was finally growing back to her old self. “I’m glad that you’re doing so well, Anna. You had me worried.”

“I swear, poison the one person you’re closest to in the whole world and almost bring about the return of an evil god and everyone starts fretting over you. It was just a phase.” She offered a wry smile to her sister.

Primrose and H’aanit exchanged looks. They hadn’t known her before hand, but this seemed a far cry from the priestess’s many tales of her. “Thou art adjustingest then? That beth wonderful, Ophilia must beth so happy.”

She nodded. “I am.” Her cheeks colored slightly and she took a sip of her own drink before pouring a glass for Lianna. “It’s just been amazing. I’m so glad she’s up for spending time with me again, she gave me quite a scare.”

Averting her gaze, Lianna toyed with her braid. “I’m sorry I put you through all of that. And everything else. I was a terrible sister these last few months, and you deserved so much better. You’re amazing, Phili, and I promise I’m going to try to make you as happy as I can from here on out.”

‘Not poisoning her seems a good start,’ Primrose managed to avoid saying out loud. She raised her glass, attempting to change the subject. “To family.” They’d all lost their parents, but they had found new family in their stead. She had found H’aanit. She wasn’t ready to admit it out loud just yet, but all she’d really wanted for quite some time was to make her part of House Azelhart.

“To family,” they all echoed.

Her empty wine glass back on the table, H’aanit’s hand met Prim’s and their eyes locked. “Well then,” Lianna mused.

They were so bad at being subtle. Primrose just hoped that she could manage to avoid making a show of it back in Noblecourt, at least until things had settled down a bit more. “You’re not the only one who’s found someone to make you happy,” Primrose confessed. She could scarcely believe she was saying those words. She’d come so far from the jaded mess that she’d been back in Sunshade. 

“I’m happy for you.”

“Thankest thee.” H’aanit slung her arm around Primrose, pulling her closer. 

The two sisters exchanged a quick glance and Lianna cleared her throat. “I don’t suppose you fixed anything for dessert? I didn’t eat much before service and I’m famished.”

“There’s some bread left from supper,” Primrose offered.

Ophilia beamed at them all. “There’s sweetbread in the oven.” 

“I thoughte I smellede it. Usest thou mine recipe?” 

She nodded. “How could I not? It was so amazing when you made it for me. It was the one dish that I swore to myself I would learn how to make perfectly. I hope you like it,” she added, her cheeks coloring.

The smell of the treat filled the room as Ophilia flung the oven doors open. Even as full as she was, Primrose’s mouth watered at the scent. It had been a few weeks since H’aanit had made it for her, but it smelled identical. Ophilia must have done a perfect job copying it.

The flaky pastry steamed on its tray. The crust had just the slightest hint of a golden tinge and the jelly was visible through slits in the top. “It lookest amazing.”

Baring her teeth in a massive grin, Ophilia placed a bread on each of their plates. “Don’t tell me that yet. Wait until you try it. It always looked right, it just didn’t taste right the first few times. The balance in the dough was always off.”

Holding the bread to her mouth, H’aanit blew repeatedly on her dessert, cooling it enough to eat. She took a quick bite, a slight crunch audible as her lips curled upward. “It beth wonderful. Thankest thee, Ophilia.”

Ophilia looked to all the world like she wanted to jump for joy, but she managed to only nod her head in a polite gesture of appreciation before sinking her own teeth into the treat. She let out a contented moan. “Yes, it turned out perfectly!”

Personally, Primrose still preferred H’aanit’s, but it was damn good. She’d have to see about making it herself sometime once they had made it home. Perhaps H’aanit would be up for giving her lessons. She just hoped that she’d be willing to stick around for that long. 

The four fell into comfortable banter as they leisurely enjoyed their dessert and wine, finishing off another bottle before they retired for the evening. It had been more than worth it to visit one of their companions on this trip. Ophilia had been a great friend and they couldn’t have made it without her. Both of them were just happy that she and Lianna had managed to build themselves a good life after everything that had happened. 

When the bottle was empty and midnight was fast approaching, they bid their farewells to the priestesses and returned to their room for the night. They barely had the chance to consider making a night of it and passed out immediately in their bed. There’d be time for more in Noblecourt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is the fourth chapter of an Octopath Traveler story, I’m afraid it is the end. I hope you’ve all enjoyed the ride and the adorable couple that are heroes make. I made sure to address a few of the Octopath story requirements in this chapter, so have fun with that boss fight, and enjoy the happy ending, not to spoil anything.

H’aanit stood a few feet away as Primrose knelt before her father’s grave. She’d thought it would be easier this time. It was all the harder now. She thought that now that she was finally home for good that she wouldn’t feel like she was abandoning him, failing him. She’d avenged him, her faith had been her shield, and in that she was confident that he’d be proud of her. It had made the last visit so much easier. She regretted nothing. She had earned the right to be here. She hoped that as she continued visiting it would grow easier again. She’d keep doing right by him, she’d rebuild their name, their house, their home, and eventually, she’d finally be able to come to his grave and know that she’d done all she could.

She turned back to see her girlfriend keeping her distance and beckoned her over. “Come here, H’aanit.” She paused, choking back a sob as she turned back to the grave. “I want you to meet my father.”

The huntress knelt down on the ground beside her, wiping a tear from Primrose’s eye. “Art thou certain? I wantede to give thee thy time with him.”

“I’m certain. I want him to meet –” she hesitated. There was so much she wanted to say. It wasn’t that she thought her father could really hear her, but it was a nice enough thought that she wasn’t willing to relinquish it. “I want my father to meet my girlfriend.”

Her cheeks burning, H’aanit nodded, seating herself in front of the gravestone and the small bundle of flowers nestled before it. “I am H’aanit,” she began. “I – Your daughter beth very important to me. I love her.” Primrose’s breath caught in her throat. H’aanit hesitated, wiping at her own eyes. “I sweare to thee that I shall looke after her in thy stead. I shall never allowe anyone to harmest her ever again.” She choked back a sob, turning away from the grave, her face a dark red as she stared at the sunset.

Deciding to give her a minute after that confession, Primrose continued her conversation with the deceased. “She helped me avenge you. She’s the strongest – the best woman I’ve ever known. I love her too and –” catching herself, Primrose leapt to her feet and circled around her partner. The rest could wait, she’d have all the time in the world. “H’aanit?” she asked, stooping down to peer into her eyes.  
“I hearde thee. Truly, thy words fill me with a glee the likes of which I hade never knowne. I love thee, Primrose.”

“I love you too, H’aanit.”

They’d said it. Not to a stone or a dead man, but to each other. They couldn’t take it back now. They’d both been fighting against it, but they’d known it was coming. Perhaps they’d known before they’d even split from their party, before they’d even faced off against Galdera, or perhaps before they’d even fought Simeon and Redeye. They’d grown so close on the road, fighting, sleeping, eating, and spending every moment alongside each other. It was a surprise it had taken them as long as it had.

The grass was soft as she sat down next to H’aanit, resting her head on the larger woman’s shoulder as they both watched the sunset. She wasn’t in a hurry. All that would do is hasten the conversation that she so feared. She would rather take the time to savor the view with the woman she loved.

“Primrose?” a voice called from behind them.

Straightening, she flew to her feet and turned to face the intruder. It was Revello, one of the only people in this town she knew she could trust, someone she had intended to contact almost immediately, she just hadn’t wanted it quite like this. “Good evening,” she offered meekly

“A pleasure to see thee again,” H’aanit added.

He looked between the two women. “I was just coming down here to pay my respects. I hadn’t been in a few days and it was starting to weigh on me. Are you back for good this time?”

Her eyes widened as she glanced at H’aanit. That was certainly one of the things she was not feeling quite ready to discuss just yet. “I’m back,” she replied.

“Come over for dinner. Anna is just finishing it up, there should be enough for the both of you.”

They could hardly refuse such an offer. “I thanke thee.”

Around the table, laden as it was with stew, cheese, and dried sausages, sat Revello, his wife, Anna, their son, Jan, H’aanit, and Primrose. Primrose had been given the seat of honor, and had the bowl of stew closest to her. She stared between the diners, her eyes wide. This was not at all an encounter for which she was prepared. Of course, she’d planned on seeing Revello soon, but she needed time to plan, and to not have been cuddled up with her girlfriend when he first saw her. What did he know? Even worse, what did he suspect?

“So, Primrose, what brings ye to town? I hadn’t expected to see you and this huntress together again, though I certainly hoped that you would return. Noblecourt has been sorely in need of the Azelhart family, and you were the best of them – perhaps even including your father.”

She stared into the pot of stew. They both knew full-well that she didn’t deserve that. No murderer was better than her father, and she was worse than that. She was a murderer, a thief, a whore, one who had devoted her life solely to deception and death. She knew that she did it for her father, and she hoped that he would be proud, but being told that she was better than him – no, it was so much more than she deserved. “Don’t speak so of my father, Revello. He is a far greater man than I could ever hope to be.”

“I’d certainly hope you don’t intend to be any sort of man. You’re a great woman, Primrose, the best I’ve ever known –” his gaze turned to the glowering gaze of his wife, “Excluding Anna, of course.” He coughed. “No greater woman could I know.”

“Eat your stew,” she scoffed.

Primrose decided to follow suit. The more time she spent stuffing her face the less time she would have to spend answering their questions. It was definitely the best path.

H’aanit, on the other hand, had decided on a different tact. “Your home is beautiful.”

Anna beamed at the woman. “Thank you. I suppose you didn’t take much of a chance to look around last time you were here. I swear, you scarcely left Primrose’s side as she recovered from her wounds.”

Primrose almost choked on the stew. H’aanit had done that? She’d never said anything. Had she just left when she’d woken up? She wished so badly that H’aanit had told her. Maybe they would have realized their feelings even earlier then. She could have known that she was going into battle with the woman she loved rather than fighting alongside mere travelling companions. She did her best to maintain her composure as she swallowed the spoonful.

“To be honest, I hade not even realized that this was the same lodging as that day. Primrose had beene my only concern.” She stared down at her partner, their eyes meeting as Primrose spooned another helping of stew into her mouth. Part of her so desperately hoped that H’aanit wouldn’t say anything more, but the rest of her so eagerly awaited to hear what else she may say. She adored hearing H’aanits admissions of affection. She’d never seemed the most open woman and finding otherwise was one of the most fulfilling aspects of this new relationship.

Before her fears or desires had the chance to be realized, Anna reminded her of the problem that she had completely forgotten to expect. “Well Jan here has been so keen to meet you, Primrose. I’m sorry he wasn’t around when you were last in town. I know how eager you were to see him. It’s been since you were kids, hasn’t it?” She knew it had. “Take a look at him, my boy’s grown into a fine young man, hasn’t he?”  
H’aanit stared at her. Instead of the jealousy or anger that Primrose had expected as the huntress turned to her, she was shocked to find a look of bemusement. She was smiling down at her, looking like she couldn’t wait to hear her answer.

Primrose glowered back. Very well, if that’s what she wanted, then two could play at that game. “He has indeed. Jan has become such a handsome man. It’s my pleasure to see him again after all these years.” She held her hand up and wiggled her fingers at the young man, causing him to spill some stew on his shirt.

He sprung up from his seat, his shins smashing on the table with a loud bang. “Ow!” he blurted out as he hit the chair back into the wall. Making people lose themselves in lust for her had become too easy, though it had been a while since she’d had someone react so hilariously.

H’aanit could scarcely contain her grin. She covered it by taking a sip of ale, her eyes shimmering with amusement over the brim of the mug.

Primrose took it as a dare. “Your mother had talked you up before, but I must say, you well exceed my expectations. You’d been such a shy child, I’m pleased to see you grew into such a man.” Her eyes lingered over his form, trailing down his body.

He gulped, ineffectually wiping at the spot on his shirt.

She risked a glance back to H’aanit. The amusement was still there, but it seemed mixed with concern. She knew that she was being silly, but Primrose was not one to back down from a challenge. No matter how terrible of an idea rising to it may be.

He stared at his mother, his eyes still wide. “My mother –” he cleared his throat. “My mother is always trying to get into my business. I mean, not that I’d be against it. I always liked you and you’re a beautiful woman, so very incredibly beautiful, and I – that is to say I would want to get to know you first. If that would be all right.”

H’aanit scoffed, glowering at Primrose. “Very well, I cane stomache this no more. Primrose, tellest them, or I shalle.”

She’d won. Allowing only a small smile to spread across her face, she nodded. “All right.” Great, she’d walked right into this. She should have known better. This was the very conversation she’d wanted to avoid. She glanced over to H’aanit, to find the look of concern had vanished. She was hiding a smirk. The game had been a trap. Primrose had lost after all. Shit.

“Wouldst thou prefer I telle it?”

She shook her head. “No. It’s best that I do.”

The other three looked between them. “Tell us what?” Anna asked.

She cleared her throat, taking a sip of ale to steady her nerve. She had been hoping that she could wait far longer for this confrontation. “I can’t be with Jan.” Her gaze turned to him. “I’m sorry.”

His brow furrowed. “What is it, Prim?”

A shaky breath did little to steady her. “I am already with someone. I have no intention of finding a more suitable suitor.”

“What do you mean? Are you with a low-born man?” Revello asked. “You know we wouldn’t judge you for that, Prim. Why would you hide it?”

“It’s not a low-born man. She’s a low-born woman.”  
The room was suddenly silent as everyone waited for clarification. Not even H’aanit said a word.

“I’m in a relationship with H’aanit. If I’m to continue my house, then it will be with her, not your son.”

“But how –” Anna began.

“Don’t be absurd,” Revello countered. “You can be with whomever you like, none will judge you for that. You would be far from the first noblewoman to take a concubine, but that’s no way to continue your house. It’s not possible. The Azelhart family needs to live on. You need to produce an heir, and unless I’m sorely mistaken, there’s no way for you to do that with her.”

She’d expected worse than that, but she had at least expected this. Her name needed to live on. It was important and she could hardly blame him. “There’s more than enough orphans, H’aanit and I can certainly attest to that. Just as I wouldn’t be the first to follow your suggestion, I wouldn’t be the first to name a successor who had no blood relation to me. I don’t need to birth an heir in order to have one.”

Anna ground her teeth, looking between the three of them. “Poppycock. Surely you’d rather have a child of your own. What woman wouldn’t?”

After everything she’d been through, she wasn’t even sure that she still could. She tried not to dwell on that. Helgenish was well past her. His blood had stained her dagger and he bore no more thought than that. “I would not.”  
The silence resumed. No one seemed quite certain where to go from there. They were at an impasse.

H’aanit helped herself to some more of the stew. “Thou outdid thyself, Anna. It’s the best stew I’ve had in a long while.”

After a long pause, in which Primrose had expected them to be escorted out of the house with as much haste as courtesy would allow, Anna nodded. “Thank you. It’s a secret family recipe. If you’re going to be staying here in town, then perhaps I could teach it to you. I can hardly have you improperly looking after our girl here, now can I?”

That was all it took. The silence grew less stilted, more comfortable, as everyone took their seats again. There was little more discussion as they finished the meal, but the contention had all but vanished. Now, Primrose just had to deal with the topic she’d been avoiding, now that Anna had been so kind as to bring it up for her.

They spent the night in the Forsythe home. The Azelhart household was in need of a good bit of tending before it would make suitable lodging. They’d both been surprised when no one had objected to them sharing a bed. Their sleep was uneasy, but uneventful.

The next morning, it could be put off no longer. The two women rose early and made their way to Primrose’s childhood estate.

The building somehow seemed even larger than it had as a child – more foreboding. Primrose shuddered as she made her way to the door. Her feet grew heavier with each step. This may be too much for her. She could still turn around. She’d already avenged her father, she’d sworn to no more than that. She could just turn back, head to S’warkii and live out a peaceful life with her girlfriend. She didn’t need to enter the world of nobility and politics, the world that she had walked away from so long ago to walk the path of vengeance.

H’aanit placed a hand on her back. “Thou hast me. Thou art not alone. Fearest not.”

She nodded, grasping for H’aanit’s hand with her own. She could do this. The door wasn’t locked, nor was it entirely attached. The house had seen substantially better days. As she made her way inside, it fell onto the ground, disturbing a cloud of dust and sending a colony of insects scattering. Home sweet home.

“It possessest a certain charm,” H’aanit offered.

They made their way further inside, scaring away more insects and a handful of snakes. She could scarcely believe how much her childhood home had changed.

“Art thou readyeth to discusseth last night?”

She snickered. It would certainly take her mind off of the decay of her home. “What, my calling your bluff?”

“Is that what thou didst? Thou couldst certainly have fooled me.”

“I was going to tell them. I just wanted to give it a bit more time. I wanted to do this first at least.”

“My apologies. I hade not meante to rushe thee. I wille only thy comfort.”

“I know.”

“Well, what are we doingen here? Thou hast yet to say.”

She hadn’t. She’d wanted so badly to ask her, and yet she’d cowered at each opportunity. Why did H’aanit continue to put up with her? “I want to return home. I want to restore my House and turn Noblecourt back into the city that I remember.”

She nodded, her face an unreadable mask.

Before either of them could continue the discussion, they heard a roar echo from upstairs. Apparently the empty house had not only attracted dust and pests. “What was that?” Prim asked, turning to the huntress. Even with her recent experience, she would bow to H’aanit’s judgment on any beast.

“It couldst not be.

“What?”

H’aanit drew her bow from her back, nocking an arrow as she began to make her way up the stairs. “I trust thee willst remember it, but I dare not saye before setting mine eyes upon it.”

Primrose followed her as they crept up the stairs, the aged wood creaking beneath them.

As they approached the top, she could see through the myriad cracks in the door to what had once been her parents’ room. Red scales and a slowly swishing tale were all that were visible of the creature. It couldn’t be. Wind whistled through the cracks, coming from the hole in the ceiling through which the creature must have entered. How had no one noticed?

Holding a finger to her lip, H’aanit gestured toward the door. They were going to make their move on the beast.

As the door swung open, the huntress darting past it, another arrow already on the string as the first flew, Primrose could finally see the creature in all its glory. It wasn’t as large as the last one that they fought, but the wyrm still took up half the room. What would it possibly be doing in her house? “A dragon,” she breathed, as she muttered an incantation, moving her body to the silent beat of the spell.

Its eyes flew open as the first shaft struck it, but before it could react, it was enveloped by solid shadow. They’d fought far worse than even this beast, and they knew how to work in sync.

A volley of arrows thundered against the dragon’s hide, cracking and tearing at its scales. It let out a roar, licks of flame scorching the wall where there had once been an expensive tapestry. The flames didn’t even come close to either of the women. It was still trying to adjust to the surprise attack.

Primrose adjusted her stance. She’d learned much in her travels, and darkness was no longer all she could conjure up. A flurry of icy blasts buffeted the creature, causing it to flinch back as its scales grew brittle and buckled under the onslaught.

H’aanit gave it no quarter and rushed it, her axe drawn. It soon found itself buried in the creatures neck. The swing hadn’t quite decapitated it, however, and with a quick spasm it sent her sprawling against the far wall, the impact splintering the weakened wood.

Knowing that she could trust the huntress to look after herself, Primrose continued her attack. She wouldn’t allow the dragon a second to ready a response so long as she still had the strength in her to keep up the spell. Icicles erupted through the floor, tearing apart the wood along with the dragon’s exposed belly.

As it spun on her, its breath attempting to beat back her magic, an arrow lodged itself in one of the beast’s eyes – H’aanit had managed to recover.

In an instant, a second shaft stuck out of the other one. Blinded, it roared madly, its limbs and fire shooting out in every direction. The walls and ceiling were destroyed and ignited, but they were all a secondary concern. The spell had taken a lot from her, and Prim needed a moment to catch her breath, but she could still fight. Throwing knives struck at the creature’s neck beneath the axe.

This, unfortunately, told the dragon her position and it turned, focusing its assault on her. Fortunately, this was exactly what she’d wanted.

H’aanit took the chance to wrench the axe free of the massive neck, following it up with another swing, willing all of her might into it. It stuck again, unable to slice through the last foot of mustcle and scales, but it had managed to bury itself through the creature’s spine. It spasmed blindly as it died, an unsanswered mystery in a location it had no business occupying.

She wanted desperately to rest and recover, but they had come here for a reason, and that reason would be up in smoke if she didn’t act quickly. A wintry burst of air and ice fell open the flames. The walls steamed as the fire died away under her power.

“I knewe it was a dragon.” H’aanit grinned, ripping her axe out of the once mighty monster. “Master willst die of envy.”

Chuckling, Primrose collapsed to the floor. “What the hell was it doing here?”

She shook her head. “I knowe not. Perhaps someone broughtest it here when it weren still an egg, It seemede young still. Maybe it simply found an unoccupied lodging at the edges of town and decidede that it seemed as good a home as any.”

Prim nodded. Speculating as to the reasoning of a deceased animal was not likely to get them anywhere. “You’re probably right.”

Sitting down beside her, the huntress smiled, wiping the lizard’s blood from her face. “I believe thou were sayingest something.”

She should have let the dragon eat her. “I was.”

“Thou wishest to stayest here.”

“After we clean it up.”  
A shaking breath emerged from the older woman’s lips. “I hade hopede that our journey weren not quite over.”

Here it was. She had to say it now or she may never have the opportunity again. “I was hoping that you’d stay here with me.”

Her eyes widened. “Oh.” Letting out a low breath, her face contorted from a neutral mask into one of obvious relief. “Then it beth not over, but merely beginning.”

“So you’ll stay?”

“Primrose, I wolde travele the world for thee, making a new life with thee wolde be a pleasure.”

She leaned back against the wall, her eyes drifting shut. “I’m so relieved. I love you, H’aanit. I don’t think I have it in me to do this without you.”

“Thou wilt never have to.”

She never did. The two rebuilt House Azelhart, restoring it to the glory that it once knew, and growing it past that. Though it was not for many years, they did eventually take in an heir, one who had known an early life not unlike theirs, but whom they intended to spare from the future hardship. As they forged their life together, finding that politics and stability had replaced their various hunts, Primrose knew that her father would be proud of her. She’d found what she had faith in. Love had become her shield.


End file.
